The Chasing Game
by daisygirl101
Summary: After Sonic yells at Amy again, she finally decides to get over him. She tells Shadow of the Chasing Game she used to play with Sonic, and gets Shadow to play. But the most important rule in the game is that you can't fall in love with Amy. Too late.


Here's another Shadamy one-shot for all you Shadow and Shadamy fangirls out there.

I don't really know where I came up with this idea; it just kinda came to me at like 3 am. So I wrote it out.

For my Kingdom Hearts and Zaqua followers out there, I promise the next thing I write will be Zaqua. I've got one in mind, as well as a Squiffie.

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

* * *

_Amy's P.O.V._

I yawned and stretched. It was another early Saturday morning, but it was different somehow than any other. I'd decided last night after Sonic rejected me and insulted me again, that I'd moved on to someone else, who just so happened to be sitting next to me, half asleep at the moment. Let me just explain what happened last night so you people out there don't get confused.

_Flashback_

"_Sonic!" I yelled loud and called out to my blue blur. I ran over to him and jumped in his arms, causing him to stumble back but keep his balance. We were surrounded by friends dancing the night away as we celebrated Rouge's 16__th__ birthday._

"_Amy, you annoying little twit, get off of me!" I flinched back. Sonic had never yelled at me like this before…_

"_But Sonikku…"_

"_No Amy! All you are is another little pink bitch who's in love with me! You're just another annoying fangirl who stalks me all day long and I'm sick of it! Don't you get it?! No one cares about you! You'd be better off dead, Amy Rose! I don't ever wanna see you again little brat!" Hot tears ran down my face. I ran. And I ran, and I ran. I didn't look back once. I ran home and went into my kitchen. I didn't think twice before I pulled out a sharp knife from my kitchen drawer. I held it to my throat, ready to end it all, until something- or someone, stopped me._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I turned around, but too quickly. I had cut my throat and fell. But I didn't ever remember hitting the floor. All I remembered after that was falling into warm, open arms…_

_End of Flashback_

I felt my throat. I guess I didn't get into my throat deep enough to kill myself, though there was a cut along my throat. I looked at the figure sitting next to me, who was trying to stay awake. When he saw me, his eyes shot wide open.

"Rose! Oh, thank god you're ok!" He stood up and smiled. I thought for a minute before returning the smile. I'd never seen him smile before, at least not at me.

"Thank you Shadow, I'm fine." I blushed lightly as he sat on the edge of my bed. Why was my face heating up?

"Rose, what exactly, were you trying to do when I came after you last night?" I looked down. Instantly I could tell he regretted the question.

"Well, Sonic said so-some things to me last night, and I guess I was just to-too upset to c-care anymore." He looked upset and scared for me.

"What did that Faker say to you? What did he say?!" I jumped back slightly. Shadow sighed. "Sorry," He apologized.

"No no, it's ok. I guess its cause I just woke up. He just called me a…. well, a pink bitch, a brat, and told me no one cared about me and I was better off dead. So I guess I listened to him." Shadow shook his head, angry and upset.

"None of that is true, Rose. Please don't ever do something like this again. You almost gave me a heart attack last night. I just barely caught you before you hit the floor." I nodded.

"Thank you Shadow. I promise I won't." He nodded and smiled.

"Good. Now is there anything I can do for you?" I almost replied with a no thank you, but an idea popped into my head. I smiled.

"Actually there is Shadow. Since I don't really want to chase Sonic around anymore, I need someone else to play the Chasing Game with me." He raised an eyebrow.

"Keep going…"

"I need someone else to chase after, Shadow. I need someone to run up to and constantly tease and make jokes with, like Sonic and I. And I want that someone to be you." I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as Shadow's muzzle reddened and his ruby eyes widened.

"You want me to play the Chasing Game with you? Just like Sonic?" I nodded.

"Will you? Please?" He sighed and nodded.

"Alright Rose, I'll do it." I jumped in happiness and hugged him quickly, then released realizing I still needed to tell him the rules.

"But there are some rules to my game Shadow." He raised an eyebrow at me again, and then nodded for me to keep going.

"Rule Number 1: You have to be ok with me randomly running up to you all the time, but you can push me off at times. Rule Number 2: You can't cuss at all or scream at each other. And Rule Number 3: This is the most important rule. If you don't follow it, you can't play the game. You can't fall in love with me." Shadow's eyes widened again. I wonder why.

"Got it?" I asked sweetly.

* * *

_Shadow's P.O.V._

"Got it?" Rose asked me. I nodded slowly.

I can't play this game with her now! I could never push her off me. And I had already broken Rule Number 3. Yep, I had developed a crush on Amy Rose weeks ago, and now I'm in love with her. And now I have to run away from her or look disgusted whenever she touches me.

Well, there's goes my life. Down the toilet. Right now. _Flush._

"Shaddie? You there?" I shook my head out of my trance.

"Sorry Rose." She giggled. I cringed, knowing that now that I was involved in her little game, I would never be able to escape. I rubbed my temples in pain.

"Ok Shaddie. We're gonna practice. I'm gonna run up to you and hug you, yelling happily. Then you're just going to ignore me and pretend I'm not there. Got it?" I swallowed hard and nodded. She went around the corner into her hallway. I stood in her pink room, waiting for her to come screaming. I heard footsteps coming on fast and I braced myself.

"SHAAAAAAADDDDDIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" She jumped up on me, and I was mentally beating myself up to try and stop myself from returning her embrace. I just stood there, absolutely silent, with her in my arms. She backed off after that.

"See, you got this! Alright, I'm gonna enjoy my Saturday afternoon watching T.V. Care to join me Shadster?" I held back a grin tugging at my mouth. _Just say no, just say no!_

"Sorry Ames, but I've got stuff to take care of today. I'll see you round." She gawked at me. I stopped for a minute. "What?"

"Shadow, you're better at this than I thought! Ok, go take care of whatever you have to do. I'll be around. See ya." I walked out of her house and went for a run. I couldn't believe I was stuck in this little game with her. Oh god, wait until Rouge hears about this. I pulled out my cell and dialed her number. I waited until I heard the white bat, panting loudly. I heard a male celebrating in the background. Probably Knuckles. He probably just made out with Rouge... again.

"Heya Shadow! What's up?"

"Hey Rouge, sorry to interrupt your make out session with the knucklehead. I need to talk to you about something. Can you meet me in the park in about 5 minutes?" I heard Rouge talking to someone else in the background, then a groan.

"Yeah sure. Please ignore the knucklehead in the background. He's having a mood swing day. I'll see you there." I clicked my phone shut. Then I jogged to the park to see Rouge standing next to a tree. She waved me over. I ran over to her.

"What's wrong Shadow? What happened with you and Amy?" Rouge was the only person I could trust with my secret. She was currently the only other person than me that knew about my crush on Rose.

"Well, Sonic yelled at her last night, and she tried to kill herself. I was able to get to her before she did, but she still got a nasty cut on her throat. When she woke up this morning, she was talking about this game her and Sonic used to play, something called the Chasing Game. Since her and Sonic didn't really like each other much anymore, I got involved in the game at her request. She just chases me around all day, and I'm her new 'Sonic'. So whenever she sees me, she glomps on me." Rouge was quite interested in my story.

"Well tell her you love her too. Then you two can date and be happy." I shook my head.

"That's the problem. She gave me these rules I have to follow to play the game, and the most important rule is that I can't fall in love with her. Rouge, what am I supposed to do?" I groaned. Then my ear twitched and I felt as if someone was behind me. And I was right.

"Shaddie!" I was hugged from behind and made a 'help me' face at Rouge. She held her mouth shut to keep from laughing. I already knew who was behind the hug, so I didn't ask. I just ignored her like she told me to. Her arms slipped away from my neck as she appeared next to me.

"Hi Rouge! What are you and Shadow doing?" I looked at Rouge. I gave her a look of 'No. No. no. You can't tell her or we'll be dead'. I think she got the message.

"Nothing Ames, what are you up to?" She looked to me and then back at Rouge.

"Ohhh nothing. Just wondering what you two were talking about. Shadow didn't look so good." I fought hard to keep the blush off my face.

"Uh, no. I'm fine." She smiled and nodded.

"Good. Wouldn't want anything happening to my Shadster, would we now?" I chuckled nervously. Amy took notice of it. Rouge could tell this wasn't going well, so she decided to speak and hopefully help me out.

"Well, I've got to go take care of a little red menace at home. So I'll see you two later." She took to the skies and flew off. Well that was helpful. I took out my phone and started cussing at her over text behind my back. That little traitor.

"Shadow, what's wrong? You don't look very good. The color is gone from your face." She reached her hand up and felt my forehead. Then she mumbled something under her breath.

"I don't think you have a fever. Are you feeling ok?" I looked anywhere but her eyes. I could get lost in her eyes, even with a map and compass.

"Yeah Ames, I'm fine. I just remembered I have something really important to take care of at home. I'll see you later bye!" I said and ran. I needed to get as far away from her as possible.

* * *

_Amy's P.O.V._

I skipped back home and plopped down on my pink couch. I sighed. Today I had gotten over Sonic, and fallen in love with Shadow. Shadow was so cute and sweet and strong and sometimes even funny. I sighed dreamingly again. I was really glad I had asked him to take over Sonic's spot in my game. I got up as my stomach grumbled and walked into the kitchen. I had nothing good to eat here, so I grabbed my purse, threw on some shoes and a coat, and walked out to the store. Though I heard the streets can be dangerous at night, nothing has ever happened to me or my friends, so I didn't really care as I walked along the sidewalk in the dark. I was doing great until I heard footsteps behind me. I picked up my pace, not daring to turn around. Then I heard the footsteps speed up, so I ran faster. But I fell behind, and soon the pursuer grabbed me and dragged me into the alley. I kicked and screamed the whole way. But after the third scream, he gagged me so I'd shut up.

Fear had taken over my body. I was panting heavily as my capturer took out a few knives and a gun. He was a gray wolf, maybe 16 or 17. He had sharp claws and fang teeth. My breath quickened. He smirked at me.

"So, little missy, you got a boyfriend? I bet you sure wish he was here now." I was about to scream until I heard a soft sweet voice from behind me.

"I'm her boyfriend. Leave my girlfriend alone." I whipped my head around. There, coming out of the darkness, was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog. My eyes widened.

"Hmm. You got a good looking little lady here. You mind if I borrow her for tonight?" A smug appeared on the wolf's face.

"Actually, I do mind. She's kinda mine." I literally choked on my own breath when he said that. My heart was beating like crazy.

"Well only one of us can have her. Let's see who's strong enough to get her." Shadow nodded.

"Fair enough wolf. Gimme your best!" The wolf stepped forward and swung at Shadow. Shadow easily dodged it and kicked him in the chest. The wolf grabbed his chest coughing for air. Shadow took this opportunity to knock him to the ground. Shadow put a foot to the wolf's throat.

"Get out of my sight. If I ever see you again you won't be so lucky." The minute Shadow's foot was lifted, the wolf was gone. Then he turned back to me, his eyes softening at my sight. He came over and untied me.

"Rose, you ok?" I cried and hugged him. He didn't hesitate to return my embrace and comfort me. I cried hard into his shoulder. He held me close and placed his head on top of mine. He chuckled.

"The rules never said I couldn't rescue you or hold you." I hiccupped and laughed.

"Sh-Shadow?"

"Yes Rose?"

"Did you really say I was yours?" He sighed and looked down at me, still holding me in his arms.

"Ames, when I said I would play that game with you, I truly did want to join in. But when you told me the rules, I realized I'd already broken the most important one. So I'm sorry, but I can't play the game anymore because…. Well, because I'm in love with you Amy Rose." I looked up at him, my mouth hanging open. Then my shocked look turned into a smile.

"I love you too, Shadow." He smiled and leaned down. I looked up and kissed him. We held each other close and shared our warmth with each other. He took his turn in exploring my mouth while I took my turn in exploring his. We never wanted it to end, but I guess our lungs did. When he stopped, we gasped for air, our lungs happy being able to breathe again. He reached down and dried my tears.

"C'mon Ames, I'll take you home." He reached down and picked me up bridal style. He carried me home and set me on my pink couch. Then he got up to go to his house.

"Wait, Shadow." A blush rose to my face as I asked the next question. "Can you stay here with me? I'm kinda scared of that wolf." Shadow's cheeks were probably redder than mine.

"Yeah, of course Ames. I'll sleep on the couch." I got up and walked to my room, but not before kissing him good night. I walked down the hall, into my room, and changed into a loose t-shirt and some pajama pants. Then I crawled into bed and tried and tried and tried to go to sleep, but I just couldn't do it. I was too scared of that stupid wolf. Then when I finally fell asleep, I had a nightmare that the wolf had come back and killed Shadow and was going to rape me. I sat up in cold sweat, then thanked god that it was all in my head. After that, I knew I wasn't going back to sleep without someone else with me. I jumped out of bed and ran down the hall, not daring to stop because of the darkness. I stopped in front of Shadow, who was snoring. I took a minute and laughed at his cute snoring. Then I shook him slightly.

"Shadow…. Shadow wake up… Shaddie…" He stirred and looked up to me.

"Hey Ames, you ok?" He sat up.

"I had a nightmare about that wolf Shadow, and I haven't been sleeping well. Could I possibly… or maybe you could… perhaps we could just…" He stopped me there.

"Say no more. C'mon, sit down." He patted his lap and I sat down with him. He leaned back so I was laying on him with my head on his chest. I snuggled up to his warm chest. I reached up and kissed his cheek as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Thank you, Shadow. I love you." He reached his head down to cuddle with me.

"I love you too, Rose." I drifted off into sleep and had wonderful dreams of Shadow and I. I couldn't have been happier being in anyone else's arms that night.

* * *

Whaddya think? Good? Cheesy? Boring?

Leave me a review and if you have an account please leave a signed review so I can get back to you!

Thanks! :D


End file.
